<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Boy by moonblair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688625">Baby Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair'>moonblair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, horny Wooyoung forgot to lock the motherfucking bathroom door. Enter Seonghwa.</p><p>lowercase!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no words. just regrets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>sometimes, wooyoung would let himself watch a few videos on youtube or the ones thats were saved on his phone. be it funny videos or short drama clips. also, a kind that would make him hard down there.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>some nights, he would give in to pleasure himself. usually, under the covers of his bed whenever yeosang was outside to play some games with san.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>tonight was one of those nights. though, wooyoung never intended to click on that one video of seonghwa performing inception. he knew the dangers of it. oh, he <em>knew </em>what he would be seeing if he watches the older's fancam of <em>fucking </em>inception.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>but, he watched it, anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>unfortunately, yeosang had decided to sleep earlier tonight, which caused wooyoung to silently curse because he had to watch said (hot) fancam in silence with a poker face. literally.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>but he was determined to finish what he started. the video was only halfway through that he started feeling hard. he moved his hand to palm himself ever so slightly and bit his lips, fearing he would let out a noise that would disturb the now just slept yeosang.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>however, at that one part, you know, <em>that </em>part, where seonghwa lifted his shirt to expose his well-toned abs, wooyoung had lost it and gripped his hardened member in response.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>he bit his lower lips a little bit too hard to prevent himself from moaning.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>shit.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung really needed to jerk off right now, but yeosang was just beginning to fall asleep and he could get a bit loud sometimes. so, he left his room with his lube, all while making sure that everybody is already in their rooms, and headed to the nearest bathroom and got inside. he was in a hurry, he realized, but it was beginning to feel too good to be patient.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung sat on the sink, legs wide open, and brought down his shorts as well as his boxer enough to free his hardened member, sighing heavily at the good feeling. he coated his hand with a good amount of lube and shuddered when he touched the base of his member, feeling sensitive already.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>however, as he was about to start his little session, he heard the door clicked open.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>oh, </em> <em>shit.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>of course, wooyoung forgot to lock the door. and to make it more interesting, the person standing there was the whole reason wooyoung is here with his hardened dick in his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>park seonghwa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>of course.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>it wasn't long for the older to lose his sleepiness and get a hold of the 'view' in front of him. wooyoung could only widen his eyes in horror at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"h-hyung."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"oh," seonghwa blinked for a moment, and then he turned around. wooyoung almost sighed in relief when the older understood the message to leave.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>except, seonghwa wasn't leaving. he just went to close the door and lock it this time, something wooyoung should've done earlier so that he wouldn't get into this embarrassing situation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"what are you doing?" wooyoung asked when seonghwa stood back to watch him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"why didn't you start yet?" seonghwa asked, gesturing his head at his problem. wooyoung looked down at his neglected member, begging to get stroked as quickly as possible.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"go on, do what you have to do."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa's low but deep voice sent tingles directed straight to wooyoung's member, hardening it again. he was suddenly reminded of the older's fancam, specifically his abs, causing him to let out a low groan.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>that's it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>he needed to continue even though with the presence of seonghwa as his audience. wooyoung didn't care, he needed to feel relieved right now. so, he moved his hand and gave it a few strokes, not minding seonghwa's peering eyes on him, and closed his eyelids. he started to feel good then as he picked up the pace, flicking his wrist a few times to give it a better angle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>oh, it felt really good.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung caught his bottom lip in between his teeth as he didn't want to make any noise because he's not alone there. he opened his eyes half and saw seonghwa walking up to him. wooyoung paused at this and met seonghwa's gaze questionably.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"don't be shy, let it out. be as loud as you can." seonghwa's hand went to tug at wooyoung's bottom lip, parting it open.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>fuck, that's so fucking hot.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"h-hmm..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung continued again, this time feeling better as he was allowed to get noisy. he let out a few moans and getting louder with each stroke he made.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"what made you hard like this, wooyoung-ah?" seonghwa asked, but wooyoung didn't stop his doing, nor was he able to answer. he was too caught up with his fantasy. "answer me, baby boy."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>baby boy?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>into pet names now?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>god, wow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"i- i was... ngh–" wooyoung mustered himself up to answer. "...watching a fancam- ah.."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"oh? whose fancam and which?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung blushed stupidly at what he's about to admit. "y-yours... inception."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>well, he's fucked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>that brought a smirk on seonghwa's lips as he stared at the younger, feeling intrigued. "oh, so you're hard because of me? how naughty of you, baby boy."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>and oh, if that praise didn't make wooyoung feel so good. "what were you thinking of when you watch it?" seonghwa asked again and wooyoung knew the older expected answers.</p><p> </p><p>"y-your dancing, your singing, your a-abs, god that abs– <em>ahh</em>." wooyoung breathed harder as his stomach twisted, feeling his high arriving soon, but seonghwa didn't stop talking.</p><p> </p><p>"hmm, you liked my abs, huh? what else? tell me more, baby boy."</p><p> </p><p>wooyoung inhaled and said again, "your voice, your m-moaning, i-i love h-hearing it."</p><p> </p><p>"geez, wooyoung. you love hearing me moan, do you? that lewd noise turned you on this bad, damn. i can let you hear my moan again if you want, some day. only for you, baby boy." seonghwa growled the last words deeply.</p><p> </p><p>without warning, wooyoung jerked his hips upright before coming hard on himself, white ribbons shooting out, painting his black night-wear shirt. then, he let go of his hand and slumped on the sink counter, panting heavily to calm down from his high.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa chuckled lowly in front of him. "look how much you came just because of me. do i affect you that much, baby boy?"</p><p> </p><p>wooyoung whimpered at the praise. god, how embarrassing to have seonghwa watching him jerk off with his wide stupid smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>his damn lips.</p><p> </p><p>he opened his eyes and saw seonghwa reaching his hand to touch his now softened shaft. wooyoung jolted, feeling sensitive at the touch, and he looked up in confusion at the older.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa then wrapped the member with his fingers around it, holding it firmly. and wooyoung widened his eyes with a sharp gasp.</p><p> </p><p>is seonghwa giving him another handjob?</p><p> </p><p>that's even <em>better</em>.</p><p> </p><p>and he's fucking hard <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"can you handle round two, baby boy?" seonghwa asked with a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>wooyoung groaned, knowing he's overly sensitive and wouldn't last long. though, he's not letting go of this golden opportunity even though his dick would hurt a lot for the overstimulation later.</p><p> </p><p>but he gave zero fucks about it. so he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"my oh my, you're such a needy boy, wooyoung-ah. you just came a minute ago, though." seonghwa still didn't make any effort to move his hand but held it more firmly, and that made wooyoung whine.</p><p> </p><p>"please, <em>please, </em>move your hands, hyung." wooyoung begged through gritted teeth and earned a sneer from seonghwa. "since you asked nicely. as you wish, baby boy."</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa moved his hand at a fast pace without starting slow, causing wooyoung to cry out a moan and shake on the sink at the overwhelming good feeling burning in his body. fuck, he wasn't ready for that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>the younger brought up his legs and folded them and dug his heels on the edge of the sink, opening his legs impossibly wider to allow more access for seonghwa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>a long groan came out of the older at the sight. wooyoung was more flexible than he thought but seonghwa couldn't complain.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>loud lewd noises bounced off the walls in the bathroom, mostly came from wooyoung because damn, he couldn't control his volume when he's feeling <em>this good.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>however, it went out of control and seonghwa had to halt his hand movement. wooyoung sobbed at this and opened his eyes. "<em>hyung</em>, why did you stop?" he asked in a whine.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>such a whiny little bitch.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa leaned at his ear and said lowly, "you're getting too noisy now, baby. you wouldn't like the others to wake up hearing your dirty moans now, don't you?" wooyoung shuddered when he felt hot breath brushing his ear. "n-no."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"then do me a favor and keep quiet, okay, baby boy?" seonghwa tightened his grip around wooyoung who opened his mouth to cry out, only realizing it with wide eyes at the mistake and flew his hand to cover his mouth. seonghwa moved his head back and smiled at the younger one who obeyed him before moving his hand again, a bit slower this time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>wooyoung tried <em>so</em> hard, oh he did, to muffle his moans behind his hand and keep it low. unfortunately, it became more difficult to contain his pleasurable noise when seonghwa started picking up the pace of his strokes again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>his dick began to hurt more and he knew he's coming in any second now. "i- i'm gonna– gonna c-come, hyung." wooyoung moved his hand for a while to let those words out, though he dropped it to grip at the edge of the sink to brace himself for his orgasm would definitely be a hard and painful one.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa bit his lips and nodded at him. "you can come, baby boy. come for me." he gave it a few more thrusts.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>again, without warning, wooyoung shook his body as he came in seonghwa's hand for the second time, equally as hard and as plenty as before. after he was sure that he's done shooting al his load, he dropped his legs to dangle on the sink and breathed in for air desperately.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa released his hand and examined the white sticky substances that stained his palms and fingers. he tutted and showed them to wooyoung. "you came so much for the second time, wooyoung-ah. <em>tch</em>." he watched wooyoung take a look at his hand and saw the younger's tongue slipping out of his parted lips.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>oh?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa cocked his head with a smirk when he understood this. he moved his hand to wooyoung's face to clean the cum off and seonghwa held back his groan at the sight of wooyoung licking and sucking his fingers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>he's been busy helping wooyoung that he's forgotten about his own hard member hidden in his sweatpants.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>he would have to take care of that later, then.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"look at yourself. you're a cumslut now, baby boy. so very dirty, eating your own cum." seonghwa snickered and retreated his hand back to himself after wooyoung was finished. he stared at the younger who licked his lips and parted them with a sigh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>seonghwa didn't wait back and dived in to kiss those lips with his own, hearing a surprised noise from wooyoung, who kissed back in no time. he could taste the leftover cum in wooyoung's mouth and groaned at the flavor. tongues were involved, battling with each other a war neither could win, muffled moans coming out of them, and hands holding one another closely.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>a few minutes of basically eating each other's mouth, they both broke the kiss and landed their foreheads together, breathing heavily into each other's faces. their gazes were never torn.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"you should've locked the damn door, wooyoung-ah," seonghwa warned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"i don't regret it anymore." wooyoung shook his head. "seonghwa hyung, your hand was fantastic."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>meanwhile, yeosang in his and wooyoung's room...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"ugh."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>yeosang pressed his pillow over his head to cover his ears to block out the 'noise'. he was awake from his sleep a few minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep without forgetting the sound of the moans coming from the bathroom nearby.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"fuck you, wooyoung!" he yelled in his mattress. "fuck your stupid horny ass!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>